Prince Of Pleasure
by Earelia
Summary: Draco A.K.A the Prince of Pleasure threw a challenge to a girl who never backs down. Has Draco bitin more than he can chew?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Flinging her raven black hair, she sighed as she looked upon the formidable castle in front of her. Silently she walked to the castle that was to be her home for a whole semester. She was new and didn't quite fit in, she knew that immediately. A foreigner, an outcast and she had yet to set foot in the castle.

" Welcome Miss De Leon to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall" Professor McGonagall said. " The headmaster is waiting for you in his office. This way if you please."

Walking next to the Professor, she felt excited and was smiling as she took in the inside of Hogwarts. The castle was old but sturdy, there were students about and they whispered as they walked by. Seeing she was dressed in muggle attire, in the light you could see her hair was highlighted by plum colored streaks and her dress just a little too short and screamed risqué .

" Strawberry drops" Professor McGonagall said in front of a gargoyle. " Up you go Miss De Leon, I do hope you get sorted into my house."

"Ahh, Miss De Leon. I do hope you're journey was a good one. I am Professor Dumbledore, you headmaster. Please do take a seat" he said and indicated to a chair.

He started telling her a brief history of Hogwarts and told her she had to be sorted. He took out a ragged looking hat and placed it on her head. Unconsciously she settled the hat on her head before it spoke.

" Another De Leon. Your sister was in Ravenclaw, an intelligent young girl but a tad bit shy. You my dear are also smart but have the courage your sister lacks." The hat said.

After a few moments of silence, the hat shouted

" Gryffindor"

" Very good Miss De Leon. Now your trunks shall be put in your room and later you shall be escorted to your common room. But now I believe it is time for dinner. Shall we?" Dumbledore said as he extended his hand that she willingly took.

Entering the main hall she was greeted with mix responses but mostly she was stared at and whispered about. Reaching the front of the hall, Dumbledore told her to stand next to him.

" Good evening everyone. Before we start our dinner, I would like to introduce you to our newest student to Hogwarts. This shall be her 7th year and will be taking her N.E. along with some of you. She has been sorted and is a full pledged Gryffindor, now may I present to you Miss Ariel De Leon."

This was met with thunderous applause from the Gryffindor table. As she sat down next to a girl with bushy brown hair, she smiled. This is going to be fun.

" Hi, my names Hermione, this is Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus" She introduced.

" My names Ariel but you can call me Elle for short" Ariel said and smiled warmly to the other occupants of the table.

Hermione started asking what classes she was taking and if she was related to Eva De Leon who had left school the previous year. Harry asked if she played Quidditch, which Ariel though was hilarious mainly to the fact that she hated sweating.

" Do you know anyone from Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"Yeas, I do in fact. His name is Nicholas , he's in Ravenclaw. He's my cousin from my moms side." She answered.

" So give me the low down on Hogwarts" Ariel said

" Low down?" Ron asked

" Yah the 411" Ariel said clarifying herself. But Ron seemed more confused then before.

"She means what's going on. What's hot and What's not" Hermione said.

After a few minutes they told her everything they knew and how there was rivalry between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Ariel liked rivalry since it was the nearest thing to a challenge.

" Oh, and if you ever need gossip to spread faster than fire just tell Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown." Harry drawled.

Ariel merely raised her eyebrows. This is getting more and more interesting. Gossip, rivalry and magic that's a killer combination.

As the Gryffindors were talking, their rivals were also speaking of the newcomer.

" Man, I wish she could have been a Slytherin! She's hot" Blaise said

" I don't think so. Who does she think she is strutting in here like she owns the place anyway?" Pansy replied

" Right now Pansy, not even you could spoil my fantasy. I mean her skirt is just a little _too_ short for school and those eyes. What color are they? Deep is all I can say" Blaise said slyly

" Blue" was Draco's reply.

" You think she's hot too?" Pansy said pouting. Draco didn't answer her.

All talks turned to Quidditch as Montague told them of his new strategy and the raven-haired siren was temporarily forgotten

" Come on lets head back to our common room" Ginny announced.

As the group exited the hall, a pale blonde haired teen with striking steel gray eyes caught her interest. Before she could stare more openly, a black haired boy detached himself from the group that had the silvered haired prince.

" If you all would excuse me I think I'll introduce myself to the raven haired vixen." Blaise said

" Hello, my names Blaise Zabini. And if you ever need help with anything I would gladly help" he said and kissed the back of her hand.

Ariel was very surprised and didn't have time to reply as her friends escorted her to the common room.

" Slimy git" Ron said

" He's a Slytherin unless it slipped you're notice and that Zabini is not to be trusted" Harry advised

" But you have to admit he was acting like a gentlemen. You two could take a leaf from the Slytherins book on finesse." Hermione said.

" Girls" Ron and Harry said in unison while rolling their eyes.

Ariel knew now how it felt to have friends who cared for her well being and that warmed her insides and she couldn't stop the smile from showing.

The group introduced Ariel to the fat lady, who guarded the Gryffindor tower.

" Care to join us for a game of exploding snaps?" Ron asked.

" I'd love to, but I'm tired and don't want to be late for class tomorrow" Ariel replied ruefully.

If Ariel thought she was going to bed early, she was sorely mistaken. She shared her dormitory with the two crowning gossip and were constantly interrogating her about herself, interest, and guys. After an hour of grueling questioning Hermione saved her by telling them she was tired.

Smiling she settled herself in bed and readied herself for bed. And soon Ariel dreamt of the blonde Slytherin prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: The Challenge

Her first class was Ancient Runes, Ariel knew she would love this class. For numerous reasons, one was that she loved history and mystery. Two the Professor is so nice and funny. Gryffindors were paired with Ravenclaw and true to Hermiones word they were a witty bunch.

Next up was Charms. She sat down next to Harry as Hermione took her place next to

Ron. Ariel didn't concentrate very well, she kept glancing back to a pair of silver eyes. She didn't know whether he was flirting with her or taunting her. And that Blaise Zabini! He kept smiling at her and sending her suggestive looks. After class she had a free period and then break. She promised Nick she'd meet him outside.

Sitting down on the grass next to Nick, Ariel told her everything that happened. Nick kept smiling while eating his green apple. Several girls glance their way and were openly staring at Nick. Him being a well built teen with sandy blonde hair and green eyes had a certain appeal to most girls.

" Are you the most sought after guy in Hogwarts?" Ariel asked her cousin, who merely laughed.

A few feet away, Harry, Ron and Hermione were quarrelling with Draco and his cronies.

" Back off Malfoy!" Ron said angrily.

" Defending your mud blood girlfriend? How pathetic!" Draco sneered.

Ron, along with Harry were already seeking their wands but Draco was much to fast and cunning to boot.

" Accio Gryffindor wands" Draco shouted.

" Who the hell took my wand!" Ariel asked Nick.

" Draco Malfoy. As known as the Prince of pleasure, he's sleep with half the girls in Hogwarts except from Gryffindor. Care to be the first cousin?" Nick drawled.

Ariel smiled, " you know I never back down from a challenge" she said and walked to where her friends and Draco were standing.

" Why do I have four wands?" Draco asked incredulously.

Placing herself inches from his body, Ariel slowly traced his thigh to where his hand had dropped. He looked uncomfortable, and Ariel saw him swallow hard. She had to look up to gaze into his eyes, which made him twitch. But he just looked so arrogantly hot. Tilting her head, she said in her most seductive voice

" That would be mine. If you wanted to catch my attention all you had to do was say Hi. You didn't need to resort to taking my wand."

Licking her lips she gave him a slow, enticing smile. And walked off making sure her hips were swaying provocatively. Reaching her cousin who was lounging on the grass, she gave him a triumphant smile.

" is he looking this way?" Ariel asked.

" Yup, and in disbelief! Ohhh now he's scowling! I swear cousin here I though you only got under my skin" he said laughing.

" what do you think he'll do?" Ariel asked as she took her apple and took a bite off it.

" Don't know, get even I guess. He never lets a Gryffindor have the last word" Nick said.

" Should I be scared?"

" Nope, you have guts. He wont hurt you, beside he'd have to get pass me first." Nick replied.

" Elle, what was that about?" Hermione asked as she settled herself next to Ariel.

" A challenge was thrown my way and I never back down"

" And everything you said, what was that?" Ron asked.

" Well, I don't know it was fun to see him squirm! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it" Ariel retorted.

" it was brilliant! He looked so undignified, so un-Malfoy" Harry said smiling.

" I think he was too shocked to take points off Gryffindor." Hermione said thoughtfully.

" since he became head boy, he's been unbearable" Nick added lazily. " But the head girl, now that's a different story" he said eyeing Hermione who blushed seven shades of red.

" I think we better be off, don't want to be late for potions." Ron muttered.

Nick stood up and helped Hermione stand up. " It was a pleasure Miss Granger" he said as he bowed and kissed the back of her hand. Hermione was trying her best not to swoon. Finding her voice she said " Please call me Hermione."

" I'll have Don Juan here escort me to class" Ariel said before taking his arm. Nick was openly laughing at her.

" What was that about?" Ariel hissed.

" What do you mean?"

"you know what I mean" Ariel replied narrowing her eyes, trying to decrypt his motives.

" is it a crime for me to flirt?" Nick defended.

" She's my friend and I don't want her to get hurt." Ariel fired back.

" Look Elle, I find her cute. And it's hard to talk to her when she keeps hanging around Weasley and Potter." Nick retorted.

" have I found your weakness?" Ariel said mockingly

" here's your class, I hope Snape gives you hell." Nick muttered and stormed off.

Ariel entered class and saw that Draco too was in the dungeon. Smiling she sat down next to Hermione who was fidgeting. Ariel had to hide her smile. Hermione likes Nick too! Brilliant, maybe I should hook them up. She thought silently in her head.

Ariel paired up with Hermione, while Harry and Ron sat behind them and they had to work on Veritaserum. Ron was working extra hard to get the potion right and kept mumbling, "zero points for Weasley" or "pathetic attempt Weasley" . Smiling Ariel helped and was pleased when the potion turned clear.

" Alright, Miss Parkinson. You shall drink Mr. Malfoy's potion and see if it's working" Snape said.

" Alright, now. Class ask anything," he continued.

" Why do you cling so much to Malfoy?" Ron asked.

" Because he's the best thing ever!" She answered.

" Were you the one that started the rumor that I was gay?" Blaise asked.

" Yes." She forcefully answered.

" Were you the one who started calling me the Prince of Pleasure?" Draco asked.

" Yes" she answered longingly.

After several more questions, Ariel dare Ron to ask, what she really thought of Draco.

" He's beautiful, enchanting, brilliant, amazing and superb. He's the best thing that has been sent to earth since chocolate. And he's so sweet to me like candy." she replied with a dreamy look on her face and looked longingly towards Draco.

Ariel and Ron tried their very best not to laugh and Ariel went red just trying to suppress her laughter. Snape looking to their table raised his eyebrow and said.

" Now Miss De Leon, you drink 's potion" Snape said

Ron looked terrified but Ariel smiled and gulped down the potion. " God, that's nasty!" she said and looked around.

" Begin the questions" Snape declared.

" Do you think Malfoy is sweet?" Ron asked.

" Well, I haven't tasted him yet. But I'll let you know when I have" Ariel said. The class roared with laughter.

" Are you a naughty girl?" Blaise asked suggestively

" I don't try to be" She replied.

" Do you have any designs on Draco?" Pansy asked.

" Several" She answered. Blaise kept saying how lucky Draco was.

" Are you part veela?" A Slytherin boy asked.

" No." Ariel said in disbelief

" Enough. I want an essay on the uses and side effects of Veritaserum. In by next week" Snape said and dismissed the class.

" Sir, do I get an antidote for Veritaserum?" Ariel asked

" Oh, yes I almost forgot." And he passed her a vial. She said her thanks and rushed to the great hall.

People were whispering and pointing at her. She looked at Nick and asked " What the hell is going on?" with her eyes. Nick just shrugged and shook his head. Ariel hastened her steps and sat down next to Ginny.

" Ginny, What's going on" she whispered.

" Don't you know? Malfoy's been saying that you have the hots for him and that you'd sleep with him if he only asked!" Ginny whispered back.

" Is it true Ariel?" Lavender asked.

Ariel composed herself, she was so angry and was about to hex Malfoy. Putting on her best smile she turned to Lavender and Parvati. The two looked hopeful, they loved the fact that they would be the first to know of her reply.

" Is what true?" Ariel asked in faux innocence.

" Is it true that you have the hots for the Prince of pleasure? And that would be crawling into his bed soon? " Lavender asked.

Ariel gave a light laugh before answering. "Not before I bring the Prince of pleasure to his knees" her eyes held a dangerous gleam as she looked at Lavender and Parvati. Getting up, she looked at Draco and gave him a salute. He only raised his eyebrow. Immediately Lavender and Parvati were telling people what they heard.

" Goyle, find out what's going on" Draco drawled.

" you're not really going to sleep with _her_ are you?" Pansy asked as she was scanning the crowd

Goyle came back and told them what Ariel said. Pansy gasped. While Draco smirked.

" Let the chase begin" Draco drawled and raised his goblet.

" You're one lucky son of a bitch" Blaise said jokingly and raised his goblet to Draco, who gave a lazy smile.


	3. Chapter 3

" Elle wait up" yelled Hermione. Elle slowed her pace and waited for Hermione and Ginny to reach her. She smiled as she was them approach. Behind them she saw Pansy Parkinson and her gang of misfits following them out of the great hall.

" De Leon" Pansy Screamed and Elle looked at her before hearing " Expelliarmus" following her name. Elle felt the intense pressure of the hex on her chest and felt the wall behind her crash before passing out.

Hermione and Ginny were about to curse back at Pansy but were too late as someone had already but her under the Petrificus Totalus curse, still in a daze their eyes followed as Draco reached Elle and carried her off to the infirmary.

"Ella, call Ella" Elle whispered as she drifted in and out of consciousness. Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for them. " Lay her down on bed number three Mister Malfoy" She instructed as she prepared her potions.

Nick rushed to the infirmary and glowered at Draco who merely shrugged. " How is she" Nick asked in a panic. " I haven't checked on her yet, so I'm not sure" Madam Pomfrey answered.

" She kept calling her name" Draco added. Nick stopped in his tracks and slowly looked at Draco, his face had turned pale. " Did she say Elle or Ella?" Nick asked non too calmly.

Draco was intrigued by his question but before he could answer Elle shook and again asked for Ella. Nick went to her and sadly said " Ella is dead remember? She died two years ago" Nick explained trying to contain his tears.

" Callisto send Ella" Elle croaked out the word. " Elle listen to me, we buried her in the family compound two years ago. Our parents saw her die" Nick again tried to explain.

" Ella in Paris" She whispered. Nick was shocked and couldn't believe her. " Move aside young man, one drink of this and she'll be better" Madam Pomfrey said.

The seconds ticked away and Draco felt Nick was tensing up. His emotion went from disbelief to anger to disbelief again. Three whole minutes passed before Elle regained consciousness.

" Where is she Ella?" Nick asked with barely contained anger. Elle looked frightened and on the verge of tears. " I don't know what you're talking about Nick" Elle replied.

" Don't lie to me" Nick yelled. Nick was about to approach Elle but Draco was faster. " Maybe you should let her rest" Draco said with steel in his voice. Nick gave Elle a death look and went off.

" Ella, what have I done?" she asked to no one in particular. Draco looked at Elle, her face was sad with tears tickling down her face. " I'll walk you to your common room" He said gently.

They walked silently for a few minutes, Draco kept glancing towards Elle who seemed lost inside her own mind. " Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked.

" You wouldn't understand" She whispered. She stopped mid way and looked straight into his grey eyes and sighed deeply. "What is it?" he asked.

" Repercussions will start tomorrow for me, I'm just going to head back to my common room and prepare myself. Thank you for tonight" Elle said and walked away leaving Draco confused.

Elle ran to her room, managing not to talk to anyone and grabbed her bag and ran to the nearest abandoned toilet. She rummaged and rummaged her bag, tears falling from her eyes as she grabbed the two way mirror.

" Im so sorry Ella, I was unconscious and I gave you away. You are no longer safe in Paris, flee now! Please. Don't contact me, I'll contact you. I'm sorry cousin, please forgive" She whispered to the mirror.

" Be careful Elle, you'll be next." The mirror replied. " I love you my sister" The mirror continued.

Elle sat down on the cold floor, hugging her knees and cried. She felt scared, scared for Ella and scared for her life. Knowing Nick, he would have told them already. She dreaded waking up tomorrow. She just wanted to die or run, but where.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight greeted Elle as she woke up, she felt oddly calm, and I guess this is what they call the calm before the storm. Elle dressed herself and went to the great hall to have breakfast. She felt people staring at her, followed by whispers. They no longer mattered, she saw Nick and he refused to look at her, confirming what she dreaded, they're coming.

" Elle, you ok?" Hermione asked. " I'm fine, don't worry about it" she replied. " What was Malfoy up to? Did he try to hurt you?" Harry asked genuinely concerned. " _Draco _was a perfect gentleman" Elle replied emphasizing on Draco's name. Ron snorted and Elle tried to remain optimistic throughout breakfast.

Potions was first today, Elle was glad. The dark dungeon fitted her mood to a tee, as she made her way down, she chose the darkest table and ignored everyone including Draco who kept looking at her, trying to catch her eye.

What is wrong with her? Draco thought to himself, she looked pale and frightened but has remain serene the whole time. Class started as Professor Snape entered and fortunately for Elle, he made them read the textbook and write essays. Time passed really fast and before she knew it, there was only 15 minutes left.

The door opened and Elle all but jumped from her seat, it's time she thought to herself. Draco was eyeing her. The person in the door was Nick!. " Professor, Elle's parents are here to see her." He said

" They will have to wait until my class is over, it will only be 15minutes from now" Professor Snape said. Nick went away without another word.

Elle was shaking and tried her best to stay calm but her hands couldn't stop shaking and she couldn't write or think. She was scared. " Miss De Leon, you're shaking. Is there a problem?" Snape asked.

" Nnno Sir" She stammered. Her memory flash and she feels the pain, the bruise, she can smell the blood and her hand distinctively reached for her wrist. She saw the faint scar and forced back the tears.

When class was dismissed she went to the court yard to where her parents were along with Nick's parents. Her father looked furious, her mother indifferent. She felt like turning back and running the other way.

" Good morning father" Elle said meekly. " Where is she Elle?" Her father all but shouted. " I don't know" She answered. And she felt the first slap to her face, she staggered back a few steps. " Where is she Elle" her father continued. Elle shook her head and held her tongue. Another slap was given and the force of her fathers slapped pushed her on the ground.

" I will ask you again Elle, Where is she?" Elle cried but gave no answer. Before her father could slap her again, Professor Dumbledore appeared. " Mr. De Leon, I cannot allow you to slap Ariel in school" He said with force in his voice.

Elle saw that they had a crowd and she saw Draco looking at her. He looked as angry as her father. As she collected herself, Mrs slapped her and yelled " You insolent child!"

The last slap, hit Elle with a force that her nose was bleeding. " Professor McGonagall please take Miss De Leon to the hospital wing" Professor Dumbledore instructed. Elle felt McGonagall's hand guide her away, she was to weak and tired to argue.

" Twice in two days Miss De Leon? Don't be making this a habit now" Madam Pomfrey said jokingly. Elle could only manage a smile. " Give her something to calm her nerves" Professor McGonagall said.

Slowly, the elixir calmed her nerves and she felt light. Elle wanted to stay in the infirmary and not go out. She didn't want to face her parents, or her fellow classmates and she certainly didn't want to face Draco.

" Miss De Leon, the Headmaster would like to see you now. And the password is liquorice" Madam Pomfrey said.

Elle eased her way down from the bed and made her way to the door, as she exited she saw Draco leaning against the opposite wall. He gave her a smile and Elle couldn't help but smile back. " I'll walk with you" He said.

" Does it still hurt" Draco said as her touched her cheek. Elle was surprised and pulled back. " Sorry, erm. No, Madam Pomfrey gave me something to ease the sting" She replied.

Draco was surprised at himself. And he kept asking himself why was her here? Why was he taking care of her? Why does he care? She's a Griffindor! But he still wanted to know her. He still wanted to figure her out, he wanted to protect her as ridiculous as it sounds.

They reached the big gargoyle and Elle whispered the password. " Elle" Draco said as he took her hand. " Just know that I'm here if you need anyone to talk to" He said and walked off. The whole scenario left Elle feeling confused.

As she walked up the stairs, she felt safe. She saw Professor Dumbledore stroking his phoenix. " This is Fawkes" He said. " Please have a seat Miss De Leon" he continued.

" What happened in the court yard is non of my business but you are a student in Hogwarts and that makes it my concern." He said and Elle felt like she was losing a battle she didn't sign up for.

" It takes bravery to hide someone so dear. That wasn't the first time this happened, and you seemed prepared for your fathers attack" He continued.

" It was arrogance that forced his hand on you and a need for obedience from you. He will do almost anything for you to follow his bidding" Professor Dumbledore said. " What have you done to deserve this?" he asked.

" It wasn't really me, more my cousin Ella. She was born three years before me but on the same day as me and that made us very close. Almost like sisters. She had a love for muggles, and she found a man she wanted to marry but our parents didn't approve of it. One day, she took me London to meet her muggle boyfriend and I liked him. I told my parents and from that day onwards my father would beat me to ensure that I would not follow in her footsteps. They tried to keep us apart but couldn't and that angered them" Elle said remembering the horrible day.

" I woke up one day and my father told me that Ella died, they laid her coffin in the family compound and I was distraught. On that day my mother told me 'that could have been you'. I have lived in fear ever since. I try to rebel, mostly in school. I keep good grades but I would do things just to anger him and every summer would be the same. Beating after beating."

" Is your cousin alive?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Elle looked up and nodded her head. " They faked her death as she eloped with her muggle boyfriend." Elle answered.

" Then keep her safe Miss De Leon. And keep yourself safe, your father was very angry. I'll will write a note excusing you from your classes today" he said.

Elle left feeling bittersweet, happy that she was safe in Hogwarts and she had someone to look forward to but sad that she knew her father was up to something.


End file.
